Breakeven
by Bella-Sakkaku
Summary: At some point in time Hinata Hyuga was the sweetest girl but after certain events she changed and became intelligent beautiful and ambitious Of course she did have one flaw but her new characteristics are more than enough to fix it. Warning Contains Sexual encounters and use of illegal subsistence Please Read At OWN Risk
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this story contains sexual encounters, use of illegal substances, read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the Characters they all belong to** MASAHI KISHIMOTO the only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

**.**

**Breakeven **

**.**

**At some point in time Hinata Hyuga was the sweetest girl, but after certain events she changed and became intelligent, beautiful and ambitious…Of course she did have a flaw, but her new characteristics are more than enough to fix it and she will step over anyone to get her revenge on those who hurt her the most.**

**.**

**Pairings: Kakahina Sasuhina (no final pair yet.) One side Naruhina**

**.**

The day progressed as normally for the citizens, a woman with long blond hair and ruby red eyes that were hidden behind her reading glasses; her skin was an ivory shade she wore a black coat that reached past her knees with a pair of dark brown heels and a matching brown bag. She calmly walked down the streets of Suna; the city was truly a wonderful one and very prosperous. She took a turn and entered a large building; her crimson eyes scanned the area and picked a line. It was almost closing time, but since it was the middle of the week not many where in the place.

She stood in line and waited to be attended keeping her eyes in front and looking around the place every now and then; examining the place. There was nothing special about the place until finally a woman with brown hair and matching eyes called her, "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked in a cheery voice.

"Hello, I'm here to apply for a loan." She said.

The woman smiled, "Yes of course, please wait a moment." The working woman told her as she walked to her phone and dialed a number; from what the blond could tell they exchanged a few words and then saw how the brunette walked back to her. "Alright, it's a bit late so you need to come—

She was interrupted when a man walked over to them, "Don't worry, I can help her." He said, with a smile. "Hello, I'm Brock." He said extending his hand.

The woman with platinum blond hair smiled sweetly "Hello, I'm Hana." She politely answered accepting the workers hand as a sign of greeting.

The man known as Brock was about average size for a man, he had sun kissed skin and enchanting green eyes that stood out from his dark honey colored hair. The man was exotic to Hana, but in reality he is very normal and possessing many characteristics of the men of this country.

He stepped a bit back and gestured for the blond to pass, "Please, why don't you step into my office and we can discuss your loan." He told her.

Hana looked at him then back at the brunette woman behind the counter, with a confused look on her face she gestured to the woman. "Thank you, but I really don't wish to be a bother." She softly said, knowing fully well that the man before her will insist.

Which he does with a reassuring smile, "Please I insist." The green eyed man insisted her, which she accepted this time and moved over to his office. It wasn't big or fancy it was a small room… well not even a room more like a small cube where he had his desk, computer and a few of his personal items, Hana's ruby eyes scanned the whole place taking in every detail that she could; to get an idea and learn as much as she can about the man in a matter of secondary moments.

He sat at his desk and offered her a seat before him which she accepted with a smile, and then he began to type on his computer. "So, what kind of loan do you need?" He asked the blond woman before him, her face lit up immediately which he took notice of and stopped his typing to give her his full attention.

"Well, you see I really want to open a small shop." Hana began her eyes sinning like the color of the crimson gem they resemble. "I really want to start my own business, and since Suna is such a lovely city filled with so much life and activities I thought it would be the perfect place for me to start." She told the man before her with so much enthusiasm and passion.

The way she spoke hypnotized him; she had a look of innocence and gentleness that pulled him into her. And the way she talked about her dream was like the icing on the cake. "And what kind of business do you want to start?" he asked wanting to keep hearing her voice; it brought peace and made him want to keep listening to her talk.

Her smile never faded, "Well you see, I have always had a passion for tradition." She confessed with a small blush appearing on her cheeks. And it caught his attention even more; the shyness that suddenly appeared only pulled him into her. "I know that not many do this now a day, but I have always loved home cooked meals and well that is something that I wish to bring back." She told him and with each word that came out of her lips she became surer of herself. "I want to be able to own my own place, where I can bring some of the family moments back." She told him, and never for one moment while she told him about her dreams did he break eye contact with her.

From the moment he saw her in line he wanted to approach her, and now here he was having a conversation with a beautiful woman. And now it wasn't just about her it was about him as well, and he realized that they both had so much in common. And what seemed to only be a few minutes for him turned out to be hours when they both realized that the sun was just about gone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Hana apologized with regret in her eyes. "I've kept you here for so long." She spoke to him.

He merely shakes his head, "Don't worry about it," he told her then looked back to his computer and saw that they had not gotten any work done. "I should be the one apologizing." He told her.

Hana simply smiled, "It's alright… I really enjoy talking to you." She meekly told him.

Brock returned the smile and took a risk, "Well since we didn't get any work done and since it seems like only the security and us are here… why don't I take you out to dinner?" he asked her and saw a blush appear on her face.

She nodded slightly "I would very much like that." She told him with such innocence. And both exited his small office where they were greeted with a taller man. He wore a security uniform with a black backpack hanging around his shoulder, his skin was light and his eyes were a deep ocean blue; his short hair was a deep blood red -that challenged Hana's ruby orbs with silver strikes on the sides. He was very handsome, but had a very deep and nasty scar on his left cheek; not that it made much of a difference to his attractiveness because his smile could make any melt at his feet.

He smiled at the two as they walked pass him and in a fast move he pulled the blond woman to him and directed a gun to her head. The movement was fast and Brock looked at the scene shocked and unsure of what was happening. "YOU! GO OPEN THE VAULT!" The red head with ocean eyes yelled.

Brock was still stunned, "Okay… I'll go open the vault, just let her go." He asked as calmly as he could in this situation his hands were up where the red head could see them.

The man dressed as security maneuvered so he could hold Hana in a headlock and motion with the gun to move, "Hurry up!" the man with the scar barked, with the woman holding his arm trying in vain to loosen his grip on her head. "Walk to the volt and keep your hands where I can see them; if you try anything I swear I will blow her head right off." The man warned before Brock began to move over to the savings room his hands up in the air.

Once they finally were in front of the big door, Brock turned around to face the man with the gun. "I have to type in the code…" he said, waiting to see what he would say. The man with green eyes did not want to upset the fake guard, he could see the fear in Hana's face; to see the innocent woman in such a situation made him want to comfort her, but he had to keep her safe first.

Deep blue eyes looked into the green ones of the bank worker a smirk appeared he could see the fear that he had; his green eyes were directly looking at the woman in his arms. "Step to your left, keep your hands up and get on your knees." The security said and watches as he obeyed, he pointed the gun at him. "I'm going to let you go and you'll go and open the door, and fill this." He said into Hana's ear as he took his backpack off and handed it to her and she took it. With the gun still directed at Brock "Tell her the code…" he said and watches as the blond woman walked to the door.

Hana looked at the man that she had time with and waited for his response, she held the bag tightly with one hand and was on the verge of tears. Brock sighed and put his head down "sixty seven, thirty two, zero sixty." He said and heard as Hana typed in the numbers and the beeping of the opening door. His head shot up and saw as her stand there, in front of the door.

"You! Are there any alarms?" he asked with the gun pointed at him, Brock shook his head. "…if you're lying and the cops come, she's dead." He said, "Hurry up!" he shouted at the woman.

Her red eyes looked at the room, slowly she entered with precaution Hana began to open silver cabinets' that contained money and quickly started to stuff the money in the bag that was handed to her… once she was done she turned around and looked at the man and waited for him to say something. Her red eyes looked directly into his dark blue eyes as he motioned with his head for her to walk back to him.

Her steps were slow and steady as she approached him, and before she reached the man her eyes averted to Brock who offered her a smile of reassurance. She gave back a small smile and then walked passed him, extending the bag to the thief with red hair and contradicting eyes; he took the bag and hung it around his shoulder and then he pulled her back into the same position that he had previously had her. Brock eyes widen and he stood up "Hey you got the money so let her go!" he said as he started to approach the two.

The security held Hana closer to him tightening the grip around her neck; which caused her to squeal and begin to suffocate and struggle against the man as she tried to breath, her eyes became watery and tears formed from the struggle of regaining her breath and her hands quickly reached up to the arm that was strangling her. "Keep standing and you'll both die!" the navy eyed man shouted directing his weapon to the worker and released his grip when he saw Brock drop to his knees and he began to panic within himself, he felt fear for the woman and himself.

The man holding the gun began to walk out dragging Hana with him his aim never averting from Brock, he moved close to the counters. "Take that phone." He told the woman in his grasp and watched as she slowly obeyed; pulling the phone while the red head still had her in a headlock and pulled it only to have the cord resist because of its connection to the wall. "Hurry!" He ordered once again releasing his grip on her neck again giving Hana a bit more room to pull the cord out of the wall; which she once again failed at. He was becoming irritated they had to get out now, they have already wasted enough time.

The red haired man made a fast move and was now holding her by the waist and in an effortless movement pulled the woman and the phone out of the wall. Then he released her and continued to point the arm at the other man, "Tie him up." He said never looking at her and simply waiting for her to listen to him, but from the corner of his deep ocean eyes he saw her sent him a hated glare before she began to do what he had ordered.

Hana's eyes were then directed to Brock; the man looked to be more worried about her life then his own. Her steps were slow and cautious, she had no idea what he would do after his strangling stunt she could not risk anything they had to get out of there safely nothing could go wrong. She was now in front of the exotic man with enchanting emerald eyes, without any resistance he offered her his hands to restrain which she calmly tied.

"Get his feet too." Ordered the man, who was holding them hostage.

Her ruby eyes did not dear to look into Brock's, she simply did as she was told and tied him up and when her job was done she stood up and looked into the ocean orbs that were directed at her motioning with his head to come to him. In a fast pace she moved to him never showing any resistance when he took her by the arm again and began to head for the exit… "NO! WAIT LET HER GO!" Brock yelled struggling to get up.

The man disguised as a security rolled his ocean blue eyes and shot at the ground near him, he felt how Hana flinched in his arms at the sound and looked at the man with worry. He continued to walk backwards and pushed the door open with his back trying to leave as little trace of their presence there as possible.

Once out side he held the woman close to him placing the gun back in its place and began to walk like nothing, he had studied this place to perfection and knew where all the banks cameras were. Eventually they managed to blend into a crowed, taking the woman into a nearby park.

The park was not completely abandoned there were a few people here and there enjoying the place, leading the way into a more secluded area he finally gave the woman a bit of space once they entered a more scouted area there both began to undress.

The man reached up and pulled at the silvery red silky strands off revealing his dark locks, and then he removed the deep blue color in his eyes allowing his dark night eyes to show themselves as he began to look at the woman. Who simply dropped her purse and gave him her back as she began to deal with her own disguise.

Unbuttoning his shirt he revealed his well worked body; then reached for the woman's bag and took out a black button up shirt which he would now be using, but sadly for him he had to work with the dark blue uniform pants from his disguise.

The woman with ruby eyes took off her long coat leaving her in only a strapless aqua dress that reached her mid-thigh where it bubbled and puffed out slightly with a brown belt that tied under her breast. She then took off her reading glassed and tossed them aside and began to remove the crimson contact lenses revealing her clear silvery violet eyes, she then took off the blond hair that she had been wearing allowing her long midnight hair to cascade down her back. Bringing her hands to her face she rubbed the bridge of her nose where the glasses had previously rested and gave off a long sigh, and then she leaned down and picked up the glasses that she had been using as well as the black coat.

Finally she turned around and came across dark eyes, which were looking at her with a deep intensity, "What!" she stated with annoyance and irritation dripping off her words.

Sasuke looked at the bluenette before him and smirked when he saw her irritation and heard her annoyance, "You're mad." He simply told her and came closer to her wrapping his arms around her. The ebony haired man felt her try to shove him off her with all her strength, but as nature would have it he is bigger, stronger and heavier than she will ever be. And to her pointless struggles his smirk became a genuine smile and held her closer.

"Let go!" Hinata shouted at the Uchiha as she attempted to push the man away from her freeing her from his grasp. He almost strangled her!

Sasuke leaned down, "What's wrong?" he whispered into her ear, as he began to kiss down her neck despite her struggle and failure to push him away.

Hinata was not having any of it and in her struggle she dropped the black coat, "You still have to ask you asshole!" she yelled at him showing him how mad she really was then he stopped kissing her and simply held her close to him, but in no moment did she stop trying to push him away from her.

Giving a sigh, when he realized his mistake, but what had she wanted? The camera was right in front of him at that moment, they would have seen if he had faked it. Once again he snuggled into her neck "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Sasuke said into her neck and then finally released her from his hold; it had really not been his intention to hurt her, he loved her.

Why would he want to hurt her?

Once the bluenette was out of the Uchiha's grasp she picked up her coat as well as her brown bag making sure to take out her expansive accessories which she treated with such grace and looked at with a twinkle in her lavender eyes, then the Hyuga moved over to the black bag that she had previously stuffed with cash. Unzipping it she looked at all that she had put in there and simply reached for three stacks of cash and put them in her bag, never once looking at Sasuke.

This did not bother him she could take it all if she wanted, it was for her anyways… he wanted nothing more than to make her happy and allow her to have whatever it is she desired.

Hinata then stood up and fixed her dress a bit making sure that her pure silver bracelets were all in place again and fixing the silver crescent moon with a total of fourteen small pearls inside the pendant with a diamond at the bottom tip of the moon.

This pendant had been one of the most expensive objects that she has ever possessed; it was one of the many gifts that the onyx eyed Uchiha has given her. She remembers that he bought it for her in the crescent moon island when he took her about a year ago.

Sasuke Uchiha has always given her whatever she wanted perhaps she should treat him better, but she just can't she has never loved him. She made that clear every time when he would ask her out in their earlier years, every time she would give him the same answer… until one day, on that day she had had it and she had vowed that no matter how many times they pushed her she would stand up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the Characters they all belong to MASAHI KISHIMOTO the only thing that belongs to me is the plot.**

**.**

**Breakeven **

**.**

**At some point in time Hinata Hyuga was the sweetest girl, but after certain events she changed and became intelligent, beautiful and ambitious…Of course she did have a flaw, but her new characteristics are more than enough to fix it and she will step over anyone to get her revenge on those who hurt her the most.**

**.**

**Pairings: Kakahina Sasuhina (no final pair yet.) One side Naruhina**

**.**

**A/N: I renamed it, if you listen to the song Breakeven by the script you will get an idea of what kind of story this will be.**

**Warning this chapter contains sexual activities.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha has always given her whatever she wanted perhaps she should treat him better, but she just can't she has never loved him. She made that clear every time when he would ask her out in their earlier years, every time she would give him the same answer… until one day, on that day she had, had it and she had vowed that no matter how many times they pushed her she would stand up.

And perhaps this was wrong… everything that they are doing is completely wrong, Hinata knows this but she just didn't give a shit anymore. There are some things that must be done in order for you to get and accomplish whatever it is that you want, and Sasuke has decided on his own… never has she forced him to do anything. This was all him; the Uchiha came up with the plan and how they will play their parts in the scheme.

Turning to face the male, she saw that he had missed a part of his disguise. Hinata took a few steps towards the Uchiha so that she was standing in front of him; his deep dark eyes watched her every move as her hand slowly ghost towards his left cheek, gently she creased around the fake scar with a slender finger.

His eyes closed as her hand gently moved on his cheek; slowly she began to peal the plastic away from his skin until it was all finally removed only showing a little red mark that will vanish in a while. Hinata then simply tossed the plastic object off to a side not caring were it landed, but then her hand moved back to where the red blemish was and passed her fingers on the area.

And as unexpectedly as she acted was the same way that she dropped her hand, but the Uchiha once again snaked his arms around her small frame and pulled her close to him, giving off a sigh as he snuggled his head into her neck.

Hinata did not struggle this time, but did not return his embrace just leaned into him, "I'm tired, let's go back now." She said while returning the hug and after a few more moments Sasuke nodded into her neck and then released her, but keeping her at arm's length.

Sasuke saw the security shirt on the floor and picked it up and tossed it into the bag. He reached for the coat that she was holding and took it from her then picked up the black back pack as Hinata picked up both the blond and red hair and placed them inside the bag.

Soon both found themselves walking down the path back to the city, Sasuke had his arm around the woman as they walked out of the park to the hotel where they were staying at.

By this time the sun had just gone down, but you could still see the glow that it left behind. The mixtures of blood orange that turned night purple where the twinkles of the small specks up in the sky began to slowly reveal themselves, and shine until finally the colors started to change into the navy night blue that allowed them to stand out and shine with more strength.

The lights of the busy streets were now on and people that where out and about, reuniting with their friends to head to the places with bright flashing colorful lights and the loud sounds of the beats, filled with large crowds and many strongly hard liquor as well as colorful fruited exotic drinks. Or the older couples heading out to dinner in a nice scenery that allowed them to reminisce back to their youth and made them feel closer. Every now and then there would be a family going out to dinner or some other type of activity that will bring them closer as they spend quality time together.

As for the two young ravens they ignored each small group or humans that passed them by and held close to one another continuing their walk. The blue haired girl snuggled closer to her accomplice when she saw the lustful looks from women as they walked down the fast crowding streets.

And as Hinata took each and every step, she couldn't help but allow her mind to wander back to a time that wasn't so long ago.

If her fifth teen year old self could somehow travel to this point in time she would more than likely have a heart attack… recover from said attack and then slap her across the face something that she will not try to stop... as for the Uchiha beside her, he would be smiling like an idiot and have the biggest I told you, you would be mine look on his arrogant face.

But that's not true she isn't his… Sasuke belongs to her.

'A tragedy and my past made me who I am now, to me living is not enough anymore…'

She was now twenty years old and she understood all her mistakes now; when she remembers back to all those moments in time when she tried her hardest to be noticed for her good grades or for her accepting nature… all that she had received was becoming a welcoming mat, one that allowed almost all to step and wipe their shoes over her.

'I must exist. All or nothing… In life to win isn't everything, but the only thing.'

She had allowed all that luxury, but Sasuke. For some reason she was unable to allow him to treat her that way not that he ever tried to. He actually always tried to give her anything she wanted, never asking for anything in return… he just wanted her to see that he loved…? Or perhaps cared for her? This didn't mean he was the nicest guy ever no, he would occasionally tease her but not in a hurtful way.

'Because life is not fair, I have no doubt in that anymore… no one will ever make me feel like I'm less.'

Her mind was so lost in her past memories both the painful and heartbreaking moments that she wishes she could either repair or forget, but neither is possible -unless she can somehow get amnesia- her wrapped up mind did not noticed the male who accompanied her.

Sasuke on his part continued to walk with her never once leaving a gap between them, they both walked side by side. His pace was one of another person who was calmly heading to a destination without a care… not rushing against time, nor one of a paranoid person.

It was almost like he just didn't committed an armed robbery attempt at murder -which shouldn't count since he knew what he, was doing- and took a hostage who just so happened to have been his partner and girlfriend. Perhaps he shouldn't have shot at him, but he didn't like the way that he kept looking at Hinata during the whole thing… the idiot didn't even care about his own safety, all he cared about was HIS girlfriend and that pissed off.

No, the fear was not within him; he knew how these things worked since his dad is the chief of police back in Konoha. True the rules are a bit different, but the idea of how they work is very if not completely similar… Sasuke knew that more than likely at the earliest they would find the tied up worker late at night or perhaps if he's lucky tomorrow when they open.

Either way it did not matter, thou it would be much better if it was the later of the two options he still needed time to divide what amount will be kept in their possession, which will be placed in a regular checking account and how much will be placed in their sound account then there is how much will be invested in real estate. It wasn't easy especially with Hinata's spontaneous compulsion to buy the most expensive things or when she wishes to travel to an exotic place where she will continue with her obsession.

But perhaps she isn't completely at fault he didn't put a limit or disciplined her when it came to these types of things, because… well he didn't really have a reason for this. Though he probably should, he has seen her do this at times mostly when some rich woman -older or younger age didn't seem to matter- is in the same store as her; like some type of competition.

Whenever she purchased something that another saw but could not get… it was like she got some type of high off of being able to do this, like she is superior. At times he wonders if she is a shopaholic, but it is only at times that this happens; Hinata has yet to stuff a house with random things that she will never use -other than closets full of clothes and shoes-. Another reason why he has yet to actually call her out on her compulsion is because they have more than enough, but Sasuke was trying to be smart about things.

Eventually the government will catch on and it will be harder for them to continue their new lifestyle.

.

As both entered the large building automatically they were both greeted with the hotel door man who greeted both welcoming them in.

Once they entered their room Hinata headed for the bed, and tossed herself on top arms holding the brown bag that she had with a big smile on her face. Sasuke looked at her she was beautiful, and the short dress that she was wearing rouse up a bit revealing a white lace that covered her. That made him get hard, he always liked the white black and gray lacy panties that she would buy with his help of course.

He walked closer to her where he began to touch her leg and move his touch higher and into her inner thigh, her smile faded and she looked at him "Stop it." She told him.

His hand did not move, but did not continue to crease her soft skin "Are you still mad?" he asked in a soft voice with a smile that he knew would anger her.

Her hand moved to his and attempted to remove it before he got any closer to her soft point, "Stop it Sasuke." Was all she told him moving his hand then getting up off the bed and took her bag with her, heading to the rooms bathroom then locked herself in.

She leaned against the door for a moment and closed her eyes, her head turned towards her reflection in the mirror and she just stared at herself for a bit. She knew she was beautiful and wondered why she had hidden herself for so long?

More like why it took her so long to see what she could be.

But no more… she took her bag and went into the closet that they were sharing in she went and then took another bag out; in it was an old stuffed tiger. She held it with such care and began to get tears in her eyes as she remembered who had given her the old plush animal. "How I miss you." She whispered and allowed a tear to fall before she whipped it away. Taking her brown bag she searched for the money that she had previously taken and held it looking at it with such a possessive stare and a bitter greed.

She snapped herself out of it and then moved along to another pocket from where she had taken the medium sized animal; she held a small box, a sewing kit to be exact in it contained a small pair of scissors a needle with a tube wrapped in a black thin thread. She took the tiger and made a cut on the stomach of the animal, once the incision was to the size of her liking she took out a bit off stuffing fluff and then rolled up one of the stacks of bills and placed it in the animal along with a few other treasures that she has been keeping safe.

To tell the truth she was not sure if the man in the room knew about this or not, but it didn't matter he hadn't called her out on it and even if he had… too bad for him. Once Hinata finished positioning the animal's not so fluffy filling she took some of the fluff and once she thought she had enough she held the tiger up and shakes it a bit making sure there was no sound before she stitched him up again.

Sasuke decided to give her space let her get calm; he sat on the bed before he leaned back and brought one of his arms to cover his eyes from the light of the room and without knowing it he dozed off.

Hinata held the tiger, not because of what it contained but because of who she remembered who she missed and still to this day holds so dearly to her heart. With so much care she placed the tiger back in its place and put everything back to where it belonged, and then she took off her dress just letting it fall on the floor and unclipping her bra tossing it on the floor as well. She pushed a few strands of her hair aside and behind her ear while she walked to a shelf where she had a few of her night gowns she picked a sapphire blue lace one and slipped it on her.

It fit her perfectly and ended only half way down her booty, she stepped out of the closet and then moved to the sink turning on the water and washed her face and brushed her teeth after moisturized her face. Once she finished her nightly ritual she hopped on the counter and began to take her heels off just dropping them and added more of her lotion before she hopped off.

Hinata opened the door, she wasn't sure how long she had been in the bathroom for but it must have been a while because she was welcomed by a snoring Uchiha Sasuke. She couldn't help it but she let a small quiet giggle out, she turned the lights off and went on ahead and climbed into her side of the bed and turned the low lights that were on the stands on each side of the bed after Hinata snuggled in.

It did not matter that she was twenty years old or that Sasuke was in the room, she just could not fall asleep without a soft light in the room.

It felt a bit cold, his hand extended to his side and began to feel for the body that was every night by his side. Empty he sat up fast and looked around the room was dark, more like half asleep and he got up and turned on the light in the room.

His eyes then saw Hinata sleeping not so comfortably since the brighter light seemed to bother her, he saw her begin to toss a bit causing the covers to allow him a peak at what she was wearing. That revived his hard on again, he shut the light off and stepped closer to her and removing the covers from her looking at her with the see through lace it made him harder.

His hands began to touch gently, if he got her horny enough before she woke up the chances of her denying him are less probable, besides its not 'rape' or 'molestation' if her body reacts to it in a positive way right?

His cool hand slipped under the fabric of the sleep wear she chose and began to touch one of her breast the cold contact of his fingers with her warm skin made her twitch slightly, his hand was beginning to warm up and her mound was now perkily harden and with that small accomplishment.

He knows it's a point because she had a pleased look on her face; well he was only partly warmed up, he does have two hands. And with his little assurance he slips the strap of the other breast off and saw how it reacted to the cold feeling of his hand perking up just like its twin. And with his already warm hand he traced her figure down… slightly wishing she was positioned on her side so he could feel her other mounds.

That was his turn on a girl with a nice ass, particularly Hinata's but if he wants it he's going to have to work for it; he brought his face to her neck he knows how much she likes to be kissed in that area of her body. He felt her let out a quiet mewl and a sigh; those are always good signs.

He continued to kiss her neck lightly and every now and then giving a suck here and there careful not to leave any mark on her body. Hinata was now moaning lightly and her breath were now soft pants; it was getting really hard for him to keep 'him' in confinement and without attention. He stopped his actions and took off his shirt throwing it off somewhere, then Sasuke unbuckled his belt unzipped and removed the bottom of the officer uniform.

The sound that the Uchiha was making while he undressed woke up the young woman; she opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke with a bit of confusion. She felt a bit needy in her privet area, but decided to push it away when she saw Sasuke mostly naked except for his boxer briefs. She gave a sigh and shakes her head pulling the covers over her breast and gave him her back while she snuggled back in under the covers. "Keep it down Sasuke." She said and closed her eyes sleep was now leaving her and she wanted to bring it back.

He doesn't feel like jerking off, if he can't get 'him' and 'her' to spend some time together the least she could do is give him a helping hand, -he doesn't want blue balls to be his end- it's her fault anyway. He shakes that idea out of his head and a smirk came to his lips, he calmly got under the covers and then slid so he could hold her, his hand snaked around and cupped one of her breast. He came closer and began to kiss her neck again and pressed his dick to her back, "…Sasuke." Hinata warned and began to push back intending to get him to move back to his side and let her go back to sleep.

He let out a chuckle "Yes?" he asked not stopping his kisses and holding her in his palm.

She cleared her throat "You're in my space…" she answered him and when he didn't seem to be getting away "Mind getting off?" she asked.

He moved his hand down and felt her stiffen and tighten her thighs together so his hand could not feel 'her' "Why baby?" he said and kept kissing her neck, he knew she could not resist those neck kisses. His hand came to her butt and started to mold it in his hand before he went down a little further and felt the heat and slight moisture "You're horny, aren't you." He said with a smile pressed on her neck.

She swallowed and wondered if he could hear her heart beat, "No, I'm not." Was Hinata's answer, doing her best to contain herself.

His smile did not fade; she would give in "Really? You have good pussy control then." Sasuke told her "But I don't have as much strength as you." He told her finally squeezing his hand in between her legs and began to tease her over the fabric of her white lacy panties. "I always make you feel good, baby." He told her and gave her neck another kiss.

Hinata slightly loosened her legs and felt the wonderful friction that he was making and with his kisses she was goo in his hands now, she kept quiet her breaths were faster and she was getting wetter and more turned on because of his touch.

"Are you going to let me?" he asked and speed up the pace for a moment, then stopped and went back to the ass that he likes so much, "Or are you going to deny me again?" he asked.

Hinata did not say anything she only closed her eyes, relaxed and turned her head, angling herself to give Sasuke better access to her neck.

Sasuke saw what she did and then sat up and she turned to face him, he came down and took her lips entering his tongue into her mouth. His hands went down again and removed her lacy barrier when she lifted her hips and bent her legs helping him to get rid of the white pantie.

Her hands snaked around his neck and played with his hair gently tangling and pulling on it while they continued to make out. Sasuke's hand was back down playing with Hinata's warm pussy, she moaned lightly into their kiss while she slightly sucked on his tongue. Hinata's hands let go of his hair; breaking their kiss she sat up a bit leaning on her elbows, moving her hips to the rhythm of Sasuke's hand and threw her head back.

Sasuke's dark eyes watched the woman that has his heart, in bliss from his actions; he then angled himself down and started to eat her out. He liked 'her' she was perfect; with not as much meat as others have. He began to lick her up down and then side to side creating a vibrational sensation that drove her over the edge, her legs stiffen and her pants became rapid with whimpers of the feeling. Changing the motion of his tongue again he went lower teased her entrance and then sucked hard, and then he moved his tongue side to side in her entrance.

Hinata was panting so much now her body loved these sensations, she could not take it when Sasuke found that one spot and felt her body tense for a second before she relaxed with a smile on her face. She felt the dryness in her mouth and did her best to moisten it with not as much success, but that didn't matter because Sasuke came to her aid. Holding her close and began making out with her again, she could taste herself; a slightly salty taste.

Sasuke was the first to break the kiss when his dick could no longer resist being away from Hinata anymore. He saw her still panting slightly; he tangled his hand in her long violet hair "Wanna ride me?" He asked her then kissed her neck a bit more, he saw her nod.

The man took his underwear off his member up and erect and laid down; he watched Hinata still in her night lace gown straddle him, taking his hard dick in her hand she rubbed him in her pussy loving the feeling of his heads friction. Once he was slightly slick from the juices her entrance was creating and leaking out, Hinata began to slip Sasuke into her slowly allowing herself to adjust to having him inside of her before she started to move.

She started to rotate her hips her hands on his chest for support, all the while Sasuke helped her move up and down until she found her rhythm; his hands cupped her breast slipping the straps off her shoulders. Her breast moved up down and around, this always made her a bit uncomfortable which is why she rarely was completely expose to Sasuke. She didn't voice her discomfort instead she put more strength on her legs and cupped her own molding them in her hands like Sasuke does.

Sasuke's hands where back on her waist, the view of a beautiful woman playing with her breast on top of him turned him on more, "Come here, give me a kiss." He told her and she complied leaning down to crash her lips on to his, with her in this new position her ass was slightly risen. The Uchiha took this as his opportunity, he felt her back all the way to her butt and smacked her and then started pumping into her. Hinata broke the kiss and started panting hard again her whimpers where louder, now that he was going faster deeper and rougher.

Her finger nails dug into his shoulders, her head was cradled into his neck and she lightly kissed his neck. He tugged at her hair back and Hinata opened her eyes and looked at him panting hard again, "Get on all fours." He panted out, and saw Hinata comply with his wish once more; getting on her hands and knees spreading her legs apart enough for him to go back in and pushing her ass as high as she can.

Sasuke got on his knees and positioned himself behind her and reentering Hinata's wet pussy, he started going in and out and Hinata had a hard time holding her position she was very close to her second orgasm.

Sasuke felt her insides constrict around his member and he speed up his pace going in faster and harder until he felt his own peak of bliss, his hands held on to her hips as he spilled his seed into her. He stayed in her for a moment longer before Sasuke finally left the warmth comfort Hinata provided, they were both panting and smiling; Sasuke pulled her in for another kiss that lasted longer.

Hinata fixed her gown and got back into bed with Sasuke close at her side, he kissed her forehead "Good night." She told him, the beautifully satisfied woman closed her eyes and quickly drifted back into sleep.

"Night" he told her and watched her sleep for a while longer before he also fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**.****Warning this story contains sexual encounters, mentions of illegal substances.**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the Characters they all belong to** MASAHI KISHIMOTO the only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

**.**

**Breakeven **

**.**

**At some point in time Hinata Hyuga was the sweetest girl, but after certain events she changed and became intelligent, beautiful and ambitious…Of course she did have a flaw, but her new characteristics are more than enough to fix it and she will step over anyone to get her revenge on those who hurt her the most.**

**.**

**Pairings: Kakahina Sasuhina (no final pair yet.) One side Naruhina**

**.**

The sound of an annoyance caused the Uchiha to open his eyes, confused as to what the noise was exactly. Forcefully he sat up and notice Hinata was unwilling to get up and just curled up and pulled the cover over her head and must have snuggled to go back to sleep, not that she had bothered to wake up.

He found the sound coming from the door, but he didn't order a wakeup call -which comes in an actual call- perhaps it could be housekeeping?

What time was it?

Sasuke looked towards the window and noticed a slight peak of sun light shining through the edges of the curtains that held a creamy yellow glow to them, he could only estimate that it was almost eight if not a little past but definitely still early.

The knocking continued once again, this irritated Sasuke. Who would have the nerve to wake him up so early…

The only way to find out would be to get up and answer, first finding his pants on the floor and throwing them on only having a chance to zip them up before he made it to the door. With caution Sasuke answered the door; he came face to face with a man pushing a cart, "Sorry for the disturbance sir, but a curacy breakfast on behalf of the Wind-Tower." The employee said and attempted to peek into the room slightly, but was blocked by Sasuke.

The man was young perhaps in his late teens early twenties, and automatically deemed a waste to the Uchiha once he tried taking a peak towards the bed were the young curled up beauty rested. That was his intention any other would have knocked once and if no answer would have left the cart or taken it back, but this guy stayed thinking that perhaps he was gone and Hinata would have answered the door.

Sasuke looked irritated, he took a deep breath and then took the cart with breakfast giving the employee a nod and closed the door. The Uchiha brought the cart in and looked at how wonderful it was assembled, the smell must have made it to the beauty that he had in bed because she began to stretch her body before she actually sat up and blinked a few times adjusting her eyes.

She always looked so adorable when she wakes up, he made his way fast to her and scooped her in his arms digging his face in her throat and began to leave peaks. Hinata could tell that he was still in a good mood either from last night or he wanted to continue last night's event. Something that she wasn't in the mood for her attention was more on the delicious smell that had entered the room, the woman in Sasuke's arms squirmed a bit "Sasuke put me down." She said wanting to get to the meal.

He complied with her and set her down on the floor, and then she left him to head to the bathroom. She was quick in washing her face and brushing her teeth, coming out fast wanting to dig into the meal that was brought to her.

She looked at a platter in the center that was filled with a variety of fruits and berries nicely cut and assembled beautifully, then there was a small basket of a variety of muffins some toast with an arrangement of butters cheeses jams and jellies. Then there was the last plate with a stack of hot cakes on one side with French toast on the other and a tea pot on a small stand that was keeping the water hot with various tea packs on the side as well as instant coffee and a pitcher of orange juice, it all smelled wonderful and looked appetizing.

But then she realized something, Sasuke forgot to order her cinnamon rolls, it was strange since he never forgot "Sasuke you forgot to order my cinnamon rolls…" she said quietly with a little disappointment.

The Uchiha looked up from his computer giving her his full focus and attention, "I didn't order this morning, they just brought it in." he explained to her and then put his focus back on the screen, he saw the local news was already informing on the robbery that had occurred. The report gave very little detail only stating that a generous amount of money was taken along with the kidnapping of a young woman, other than that the police had the description of the thief that was caught on camera.

Sasuke knew that he should be fine for the most part, but they should leave its best to play it safe and not stay in the area for too long. He had planned everything out as close to perfection as he could get it to, but there is always that slim chance that he could get caught.

Satisfied with what he had learned from the report he set the computer aside and stood up to join his girlfriend who was eating quietly, "Don't look so sad beautiful, what do you want to get today?" Sasuke asked, his hands rested on her shoulders and he gently rubbed her shoulders. He couldn't help but want to touch her, especially since she was still wearing her nightgown.

The female would never admit it but she loved the feeling of getting a massage, "Ok, are you going to eat?" she asked enjoying the feeling of the pampering that he gave her.

.

A kick of adrenalin rushed through Hinata, it felt amazing to be able to buy whatever she desired and the look of envy that was hidden in the other women's face only gave a burst to her ego.

The young woman was currently trying on dresses in one of Sauna's finest boutiques, not only was she one of the youngest with wonderful curves that she had been naturally blessed with but she had Sasuke.

They could afford to shop here, even to buy a body like hers but none of them could ever have Sasuke he belonged to her out of his own choice.

The dark eyed male could tell that she was showing not only herself off to him but the other ladies in the place, but it didn't bother him too much. Hinata gave a slow twirl for Sasuke; it was a soft pink dress that fit her perfectly with her long ponytail that had a few curls at the ends, her bangs and a few strands framed her face giving her a glamorous experience.

With a smile on her face she walked towards Sasuke who was sitting in the small wait area "I like this one." She said and then sat on his lap; she could feel all the eyes that were on her.

Hinata Hyuga had the spot light and she was making sure to give an impression of superiority.

Kissing her jaw Sasuke let out a chuckle "You said the same thing about the last two." He said and saw her stand up and twirl for him again and then walked back into the fitting room to try on another dress.

Sasuke didn't mind waiting for her, but sometimes he wants to have fun too.

He stood by the door and waited until she opened it, and before she could come out he let himself in.

"What are you doing?" she questioned slightly annoyed that she could not show herself off. Sasuke placed his hands on her hips and began to feel her, his hands rotating from Hinata's hips to her back side. He ignored her question and brought his lips to hers, but she wasn't having any of it and stopped his hands. "You're going to get us kicked out." She said in as a matter of fact tone.

In return Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders, "It's your own fault, you're beautiful." He said and brought her closer to him, he has had her many times but no matter what he can't get enough of her.

He was addicted, and she knew and took advantage of it.

Hinata let out a small giggle "I have done nothing." She partly lied, she knew that she was doing everything in her power to look her best, but it wasn't for Sasuke that she was prancing around like she was. "Besides.." she started and kissed him softly before she continued "When did you become so kinky? In a public place, really?" She said let out a fake gasp and looked to him for the answer.

Never before had he propose they have sex in a fitting room, perhaps she was just as 'needy' but it gave her a bit of a thrill to have Sasuke do her here.

"I have you to blame for that, look at you." He said and backed off a bit and looked her over once more she was very well the most gorgeous woman in his world.

She let out a laugh again and brought their lips back together, Sasuke brought her body to his before he lifted her up and she circled her legs around his waist. Their kiss was lustful passionate and over all just hot, something about being in a man's arms while he is ravishing your lips and his hands are wondering into forbidden places in a dressing room just turned her on.

Hinata broke contact with her lover, her breaths where heavy and her eyes looked into Sasuke's "I want you…" she told Sasuke and brought her lips to his neck and kissed him softly "Are you going to let me have you?" she whispered seductively and Sasuke didn't need any more.

The young Uchiha set Hinata down and quickly removed the dress leaving Hinata only in a gray and white lacy panty her breast exposed as she had refused to wear a bra, and then he kissed her lips again his tongue entered her mouth and she sucked it gently before her own crashed with his in a battle. They broke off and where panting deeply catching their breaths, Sasuke's hands wandered her body and landed on his favorite part of her and then he spanked her earning a moan from Hinata exciting her even more. His lips travel down to her neck and gave her a harsh bite making Hinata moan and squirm, Sasuke's hand came to her mouth in a briskly manner and looked at her sternly "Be quiet." He whispered sternly giving off a warning. Her breaths were deeper and she tried to keep quiet, he released her and brought his hands to her breast "Your perfect…" he said and drifted off for a moment admiring the woman's soft skin before he looked her back in the eyes "Mine." He told her with superiority referring to her breast.

Hinata was turned on she knew that she was so wet and excited, she loved him when he got dominant and treated her like a little whore… when he would put his foot down and put her in her place.

When he was ruff, she loved it.

The young woman smirked "These…" she said and fondled her breast giving a sigh in satisfaction "I believe they are a part of me, but since I'm feeling generous I'll… let you rent out one." She said and pushed her chest towards him and gave them a squeeze "Which one do you like more? The left one?" she said and pulled on her own nipple as far as it would go before it slipped out of her grasp and bounced back erect and hard "Or do you like the right one?" she said and did the same with a seductive look in her eyes with her hands on her hips and chest offered to him.

Sasuke gave a slight growl and he spanked her again making her moan, "Mine." He said again.

The woman shook her head "Pick." She said with a smile took both mounds in her hands once again and lifted them up in offering "Left or right?"

"Both…" he said and lowered himself to them and took them into his own hands, Hinata shook her head and clamped her hands over Sasuke's and pushed them back sighing at the feel. He knew she wanted a real answer "Leght" he said with a smirk on his lips.

And she laughed at his mash up of the two options, "That's not a choice." She told him "And since you can't pick you can't touch." She said and took a step back and backed herself against the mirror continuing to fondle with herself and allowing sighs and moans escape, she was so aroused she was feeling so needy. With her right hand on her left breast her arm graced her other nipple, and her right hand pulled her last piece of clothing off. Sasuke moved towards her but Hinata was not going to make it easy for him, the more turned on and sex deprived he was the rougher he would be to satisfy himself.

She extended her leg forward and halted him, "Watch…" she said moved her right hand south with her index and middle finger she gently rubbed and continue to fondle her breast.

Sasuke watched as Hinata played with herself, and his need grew. "Do you want me?" she questioned and slid her foot from his torso down to his dick, "Let him out…" she said and rubbed her pussy one last time before she removed her hand and placed her fingers in her mouth while gently moving her toes over Sasuke's covered crotch before she put her leg down.

He did not comply with her order and simply watched her naked form. Hinata got slightly annoyed when he didn't do what she wanted, with her fingers still in her mouth she turned around and bent down and saw him from the reflection move towards her and touched her ass gently before he spanked her again. "This is mine." He said and slapped harder before he inserted his index finger into her twisting his wrist as he pumped in and out.

"Yes touch me" Hinata panted out as she leaned against the mirror, with his other hand he moved over her back the sensation of being touch excited her arousal.

Sasuke could tell she was really wet and needy now and he would satisfy her how she likes, but his way. His hand continued to travel till he reached her ponytail and pulled back causing her to gasp and arch her back towards him. He stopped his actions and spanked her again. "This is mine." He said again and pulled her harder to him, Sasuke leaned down and hovered over her neck he could feel her shiver. Sasuke looked at the reflection and saw Hinata exposed and aroused her breath was still heavy.

Her lips where parted allowing her breaths to escape through her mouth, her lavender eyes locked onto Sasuke's dark eyes through the reflection. "Why did you stop?" she question, the need was still there. Sasuke didn't respond to her question, instead he took a deep breath inhaling her scent. With the hold on her hair still in his grip Hinata turned her body facing her lover with lustful eyes "You can't say you don't want me." She said her fingers lightly graced his abdomen avoiding his erection, this was not the first time that they had this type of sexual encounter she knew what to do to get him to satisfy her.

Sasuke watched as Hinata's moved up and circled her arms around his neck and she leaned forward on to her tiptoes kissing him softly; first on his chin, when he didn't lean down for her lips she moved to his neck and softly nipped pulling back and releasing the skin. "Let me have you" she whispered softly into his skin.

Sasuke released the hold he had on Hinata's hair, and as soon as he did that she stood up normally again and took the edge of Sasuke's shirt and lifted it up over his head and tossed it off somewhere. Her eyes locked with his dark ones again and she kneeled in front of him undid his belt and his is pants only pulling out his dick and balls out.

Sasuke was hard already, he didn't need her to help him achieve erection, but to him having her take him in his mouth was not just for that, it was a demonstration of affection.

Closing her eyes Hinata opened her mouth and placed the head in her mouth and gave a soft suck then swirled her tongue around twice before she took him deeper and wiggled her tongue left and right while she began to bobble her head back and forward. Continuing the action for a moment before she pulled him out with a pop sound, gathering her saliva from under her tongue she spat it onto the erection and spread it with her hand pumping while twisting her wrist and giving a slight squeeze as she reached the tip.

Sasuke could not deny that he was enjoying the feel and sight of watching her play with him, but he didn't want to cum just yet. He took hold of the ponytail again and forced her to her feet again, the look on her face was that of an innocent girl with eyes that dared him to continue. "Turn around" he ordered and the woman eagerly complied to his demand, twisting herself to face the mirror again and bowed extending her back side to him.

He released the hold on her hair and took his dick in his hand positioning himself at her entrance pushing him into her warmth. The sensation was incredible no matter how many times he had penetrated her she never disappointed him, she was special made for him; Hinata hugged his most sensitive parts perfectly.

Thrusting his hips he began to pump in and out, a tight hold on the woman's body pulling her towards himself with no sign of slowing down. That was just the way she liked it, Hinata bit her lower lip trying to keep her noises down. The last thing she wanted right now was to be interrupted by one of the sales associates, it was too good but did it matter to have all the women out there realize that she had a man who desired her so much he needed to take her any moment in any place… the envy she would cause.

Sasuke watched her in the reflection and he could see how excited she was but he wanted her on top of him. He stopped his movements to Hinata's disappointment it was shown in her face, her chest raised while she took heavy breaths inhaling and exhaling through her mouth. The male freed himself from her, took her hair in his hand again "come here." He said and pulled her to face him and had her kneel before him "Open your mouth." Sasuke demanded and all Hinata could do was obey, his dick entered her mouth again and she could taste herself it was strange she never really minded the taste of herself truth be told it was more tolerable than the taste that Sasuke had, it wasn't bad but not good either just something that she had never tasted before it was his own personal flavor was the only way she could explain it.

Never the less she complied going down on him and took him as deep as she could, the sensation of gaging was there but she jerked her head back quickly and sucked on the head for a moment catching herself for a moment before Sasuke introduced himself deep into her mouth one last time before he released her completely. "You're going to ride me now"

Sasuke laid down and Hinata positioned herself straddling him. The feel of him in her was welcoming all the sensations of ecstasy returned, the view was good for Sasuke, Hinata was at her most exposed to him whenever she was on top.

He loved her more than anyone ever could he knew that, he sat up and held her close to him and matched her rhythm as she rotated her hips as she went up and down. "Mine, right?" he asked again and kissed her neck before he began to suck on it wanting to leave a mark on her.

Hinata let out a sigh; he truly knew her body and everything that she loved… could she ever really be his? After all he has done for her does he deserve her? She took his face in her hands and looked into his dark eyes lust reflected on his, "No you're mine." She whispered to him and bit his bottom lip softly.

What had started as lustful heat turned into more for Sasuke, much like last night he liked to make love to his woman please her. He knew what she liked and how she liked to be taken and he would fulfill her, Sasuke captured her lips in a deep and ruff kiss and held her waist and he started to pump into her deep and hard like she liked.

Hinata began to squirm in his hold it was too much for her to take but Sasuke didn't break the kiss and did not slow his thrust, until finally his hips moved up one last time as deep as he could go and felt his release. "I love you" he told her and held her for a moment, he knew she would not say it back just accept his answer.

It was just the way she was.


End file.
